


Red Cup and Water

by kate (truelunatic576)



Category: Keyakizaka46
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:03:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truelunatic576/pseuds/kate
Summary: a short drabble





	Red Cup and Water

**Author's Note:**

> a short drabble

Techi was homeschooled her whole life. Her parents, without inclination, were those parents. They were protective to a fault, had all their furniture bubble wrapped, and only fed her organic food they grew from the garden in their backyard. She grew up with her parents being her best friends, if not her only friends, and the Kimura Takuya poster taped on the ceiling of her room the only sultry gaze a male has ever spared her. 

So when she entered college, she is bewildered, baffled, and bemused. The food was putrid and looked like a one-way ticket to an early death; she could not even bring herself to swallow a piece of bread. The dorms reeked of month old clothes and a weird musty smell that was foreign to her, the teachers’ writing looked like chicken scrabble and they always spoke too loud or not loud enough, the beds, she could tell, would eventually ruin her back, and the boys she encountered made her miss her flimsy posters.

In between classes, everyone walked too fast. After classes, everyone drank too much alcohol, danced too horribly and ran on their own day and night cycles. 

But then she met Memi.

Techi was at another party in which she invited herself to (the youtube self help video told her the best way to make friends was to put herself out there). The only dances she knew were the ‘90s trends that her parents taught her, so she folded herself into the couch with a cup of water in hand that she pretended was alcohol, her eyes peering from one person to the next until someone returned a glance in her direction.

It was in that moment that Techi felt her heart fall out of her mouth, it’s pounding bellowed violently in her ear drums, as the figure made their way towards her, all the while the only thing she could think of was “oh man, she’s gonna beat me up for looking at her”. Distressed, Techi brought the red cup to her lips in hope of it calming her nerves, only to realize that it was filled with cold water. 

“Hi!” 

She went stiff, hesitant to make eye contact with the looming figure.

The woman, aware of the tense atmosphere, offered a polite smile and her name, “I'm Memi, we’re in the same communications class.” 

Techi nodded but it was awkward and forced. She was awkward and forced.

Memi let out an airy laugh to calm both of their nerves, “How’s your water going?” Memi guesses without so much as a glance to the cup in Techi's tight grip.

With widened eyes and a gaped mouth, Techi, embarrassed, lowly stuttered, “H-how’d you know?” 

Memi lets out another laugh, but this time it’s genuine and it reaches her eyes, “It looks like you’ve been holding onto that cup for quite a while, but you’re the most sober one here?”, Memi answers with a soft smile to her lips.

Memi's smile calmed her nerves and her eyes kind to her own, so Techi lets herself go a bit, she sits up a little bit straighter, and she smiles a little bit wider, and laughs a little bit louder and invites Memi, without words, to pour herself into her. 

And it was without both their knowledge that time itself was stolen from underneath them and the seconds soon turned into hours, crowds to crickets, the foreign air around them into familiarity. 

They shared laughs like old friends and looked at each other with shy adoration.

Shortly after, they move their little party outside upon the realization that they were the only ones left in the once crowded room.

They sat side by side in the cold, with their elbows barely brushing, but close enough to brush past, on a wooden swing as they spoke of their lives to one another. They spoke in understanding and understood when to not speak, as if they've known each other for years, decades, lifetimes even, and maybe they did, because Memi's name rolled so naturally off Techi's tongue, because Memi’s eyes found Techi's attentive ones so easily.

They didn’t know it at the time, but they fell in love  
right then, right there,  
under the soft glow of the full moon and starry night sky.


End file.
